It's Just Christmas (Tenchi Muyo)
by DynnaChae
Summary: When Tenchi dissappears the girls discover that their bonds to each other go much further than just being around for Tenchi. They find truth in the title of the show they play in. This is for mainly the fans of just the ladies of TM!


***Hey! You! Yea you! The reader! Yes, stop pointing at yourself and get this clear! I DO NOT own Tenchi Muyo! So if you're some big law firm out to make big bucks go elsewhere because they're not mine and I admit it!! Hah hahaha!!   
  
*hic o.O'*  
  
Gomen... on with the story***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's late. I'll talk to you in the morning Jenn. OK. Bye." Ryoko gently placed the phone on the base. She rested her head on her stiff pillow and turned her head to look out the tiny window of her bleak apartment.   
  
~~~Sasami~~~  
  
The search has gone on for years. I'm starting to believe we'll never find him. Some of us are starting to think he doesn't want to be found. In any case. I won't give up until I hear those words. I could be home now. I could be back on Jurai, ruling over our happy planet. Instead I'm banished to this hell world called Florida searching in vain. It's three days till Christmas. Earth Christmas. Us Juraians have no Christmas. But I'm so upset right now because I can't celebrate Christmas.  
  
"Come Miss. Tsunami, your cab is waiting for you." The bell boy carried my luggage towards the yellow cab waiting impatiently for it's fare.  
  
I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and walked to the taxi cab "Montross Avenue please."  
I'll let Ryoko take the story from here.  
  
~~~Ryoko~~~  
  
I put my lit cigarette out as I gazed into the nothing I'd chosen to live around. Truth is, if I wanted a large condo on 5th Ave. I could've had it. I would never have to work a day on my life and I could look like those happy people in the GAP ad to the left of my building. I just didn't want it. Loneliness seemed comforting to me right now. It kept my mind on the task at hand. Tenchi had been missing for almost eight years now. July 3rd. would be eight years exactly.   
  
I rested my arm against the cold wall. I didn't even put curtains up. Who cares, ya know? There's no one to impress. I'm living in the apartment, not you. I don't care if I have a coffee table or a couch. It matters nothing to me. I don't even think my search for Tenchi is to bring Tenchi back. I think it's more about finding what gave me feelings in the first place. If I bring Tenchi home. I feel again.   
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"God damnit Jennifer. I don't need a friend now. It's just Christmas." I lit up another cigarette and decided to take a walk to the bar down the street.   
  
Still slick from the rain, the streets glistened with the colors of the Christmas lights they reflected. All the pretty yellows and blues dancing back and forth. Reds, like flames, burned brightly in store windows. Santas stood on the corners ringing bells for the Salvation Army. Little kids scampered down the street, they wanted to see the huge Christmas Tree in Rockafeller Center. Carolers sang angelically from their hymns. Christ the new born king was celebrating another birthday. Whoop de friggin doo.  
  
I never let go of my birth traits. I just didn't use them. I'm keen on the Enquirer and all of those cheesy tabloids that have become so desperate for a story that they're not even paying attention to celebrities anymore. Any 'ol Joe Schmoe that can walk through fire and punch holes in ceilings and shoot fire from their hands will make a great story for some old woman to read while she's under a hair dryer. My hearing was just as good too because I heard something. A faint, weak crying from the alley.   
  
I looked around before I did anything stupid. When the coast was clear brandished my energy sword and used it as a flashlight to navigate through the darkness. There was a mattress propped against the wall of a building. There was a little space between the wall and the mattress. The crying was coming from there. I threw back the mattress. A baby lied in a puddle of water crying as hard as he could. The poor thing. I couldn't just leave him there. Tossing my cigarette over my shoulder I leaned over and gently picked up the infant. From what I could make of it, it was a boy. He has to be about three months old and he must've been there for a while. I'll take him to the police station in the morning. Get back to me then. Let Washu take it from here.  
  
~~~Washu~~~  
  
"I give up. I'm sorry I just can't do it. Now when I admit something like that it must be serious. But Tenchi's gone. There's no readings of him anywhere. I took a mallet to my tracking devices months ago. The ungrateful bastard! I hope he's dead! No... I shouldn't say that. But why did he just go? Why did he just leave and never come back?" waves her hand disgustedly "Come back later... Go talk to Aeka"  
  
~~~Aeka~~~  
  
Aeka tossed the toothpick she had been chewing on for about half the day onto the ground and slid two plates over to two truckers who ordered meals. "One veal parmigana! One Fried Calamari!" Aeka switched places with a waitress who had dropped several glasses on the floor of cramped diner. "Tenchi? Tenchi who is what I say about that. I can't keep playing run around with him! He ups and vanishes leaving us to fend for ourselves. Mihoshi and Kiyone gave up about three years ago and took a higher position at GPHQ so that they would've have to think about it. I don't blame them. If it was as simple as going back to Jurai and ruling over my people I would do it. But I can't go home. Not after I disgraced my people so."  
  
~~~Sasami~~~  
  
"So you see, the search for Tenchi continues for some of us and not for the rest. I assume you want to story as to why or how he disappeared. I'm sorry I can barely give you an opinion as to how or why he just left. He did. There's only one person that knows. You might want to ask him." She gently placed her bags and took a seat on her bed. "I've grown weary of searching for him tonight. I'll retire to bed until morning."  
  
~~~Amagasaki~~~  
  
"I don't know if I should say what I know. That will only get me in more trouble. A terrible thing happened those years ago. Perhaps it should've been buried back then. Yes, they all know that I know what happened to Tenchi but they also know that I won't tell them. He wasn't murdered. I'm sure he's very much alive. But if you want to know. I'll tell you. Tenchi took off the night after he made a shocking discovery. He'd hurt someone terribly...that night..."  
  
***********  
Tenchi flung the girl against a wall and pressed his hands into her shoulders to pin her to the wall. "You have to do this for me!"  
  
"I won't!! The girl shrieked and backhand slapped him into a wall. Leave me be!" The girl pleaded  
  
He held his jaw and advanced towards her again. "Get rid of it!" He threw her back into the wall.  
  
The girl had had enough. She scowled with tears in her eyes and activated her log shield. "You will not kill this child!"  
  
Tenchi punched the wall next to her face "Aeka we can't have a baby! It was an accident! GET RID OF IT!"  
  
Aeka fell to her knees "Why?"  
  
Tenchi turned his back "Aeka... I can't. You know I can't support you and this child. What would my wife say? What would I do?! If you don't get rid of it Ryoko will kill you and me! Where's the logic in it?!"  
  
Aeka turned her head "What was the point in sleeping with me in the first place if you knew Ryoko would throw a fit?"  
  
Pacing back and forth, Tenchi grabbed his head and screamed "God Aeka! I didn't mean to! I was... It was an accident! But now it's a bigger problem... Aeka you can't keep this child!"  
*********   
  
Amagasaki lowered his head. Aeka refused. And so, she bore that child with no explanation. Ryoko soon found out but Tenchi had left so long before she could even ask why. It wasn't like Tenchi at all. Tenchi was always so loving and caring. How could he do something like this? Everyone makes mistakes... but you take the heat for it. Why did he do it? That's why the girls search for him now. To find out why. Their motives are different but their goal is the same. Aeka cares the least about finding him. Her daughter, Aisha is healthy and fine. That's all she's concerned about.   
  
~~~Ryoko~~~  
  
She placed the baby on the bed. "No parents. The baby is orphaned and the police thought it wise for the baby to stay with me until they were able to find a suitable guardian for him. I told them I'd adopt him if they found me capable. The baby was so gentle, so peaceful. He didn't cry much. I picked up a few things for him from the market and now he's sleeping contentedly in my arms. I'll take him to the hospital tomorrow. He has a bit of a cold. Shhhh the baby sleeps. Leave and speak with someone else."  
  
~~~Aeka~~~  
  
The first princess of Jurai slid into a booth and gazed into a cup of coffee. "I hate this so much. I can't be a princess... I can't be human. I'm stuck in between some no man's land and all I have to my name is my daughter, Aisha. She's such a good little girl. She was born July 2nd eight years ago. She's Tenchi's daughter. But I'm sure you already found that out from talking to Amagasaki. She's why I can't go home. But I don't really care anymore." She pushed the cup of coffee away and propped her head up on her hands "Tenchi is probably dead. We all thought about that at one time in our search. I was saddened for that. No one should die. But perhaps karma came back to him. I'm not the same naive girl anymore. I'm not this priss and proper little princess. I can't afford to be. I have no say in this world. So I have to sit back and take my days one day at a time. I'm sorry friends, this isn't your typical Tenchi story. No one's going to have a happy ending. The plot lies with Ryoko now. Truth is, Washu or Sasami will never find him. It's better off that way."  
  
~~~Ryoko~~~  
  
"I've named the baby Houyoku. I've decided to go home this year for Christmas. This search is in vain and we've all stopped caring. If Tenchi wanted to come home he'd come home. It infuriates me, I've waited all this time searching for something that never wanted to be found. I grow weary of this game of hide and seek. Let him come home and find me - us. You take the story from here. The plot doesn't end with me."  
  
~~~~~~~  
There was a light, polite knocking at the door to the Masaki house in Okayama. Washu stood up and walked over to the door. "Who could this be?" She pulled the door open and gazed out at Aeka who was smiling slightly.   
  
Washu stood back and smiled a little "You're home?"  
  
Aeka nodded gently nudging the little girl further "I believe we're all finished searching for Tenchi. It's Christmas and I want to spend it with my family."  
  
"That's why I came home..."   
  
Washu and Aeka peered out the door to see Sasami removing her shades and smiling.   
  
Sasami smiled "If Tenchi wanted to be found he wouldn't make himself this impossible to find."  
  
Aeka let go of her daughter's hand and took Sasami into her arms to give her a warm hug. "I'm so happy to see you're safe and well Sasami"  
  
Sasami relaxed in Aeka's arms and embraced the hug. "I'm glad we're all well." She held Aeka an arm's length away. "And Aisha? How is she?"  
  
Aisha came forward and bowed slightly. Tears came to Sasami's eyes as she gazed upon the markings of two small circles the child was born with. Sasami lowered herself to her knees and took the child's head in her hands. "You will be heiress to the throne of Jurai Aisha. I promise you this."  
  
The little girl smiled.  
  
Washu pressed herself against the door. "Please come in and get yourselves rested."  
  
Sasami grinned and placed her bags by the stairs "I'll cook something!"  
  
Washu laughed "I guess you've missed your old habits."  
  
The blue haired princess nodded. "I'll make a huge meal for all of us!"  
  
"Is there space for one more?" Came an another voice  
  
Aeka turned around and stared in shock. Ryoko stood in the doorway with Houyoku wrapped in a blanket.   
  
Aeka held her heart "Ryoko... you look terrible."  
  
The cyan haired deamoness just smiled and walked inside the house. "It's always a pleasure to see you too Aeka. I see you've finally pried that head ornament off your head. Have you completely renounced the throne of Jurai?"  
  
Aeka smiled "I've found a suitable replacement."   
  
Ryoko turned to Washu who had watched Ryoko. "I... I adopted him."  
  
Washu took the baby into her arms and gasped "He's beautiful."  
  
Sasami and Aisha bounded out of the kitchen almost bowling Aeka over as they screeched to a halt when they saw Ryoko.   
  
Sasami smiled "Everyone's coming home!"  
  
"That's what it looks like Sasami" Ryoko put her hands in her pockets and rested her weight on her hip. "Perhaps we'll have Christmas, ne?"  
  
Aisha silently walked up to Ryoko and gazed up at her. "Hi."  
  
Ryoko looked down at her and smiled "Hello. I see your mother placed that ugly tiara on your head."  
  
Aisha giggled "I don't think it's ugly."  
  
Ryoko squatted down and grinned teasingly "You're not going to become annoying like Aeka was when she was younger?"  
  
Aeka scoffed "Younger?! It's been eight years! You act like I've grown all that old!"  
  
"Well you look like it." Ryoko tossed her jacket onto the couch.   
  
The two women stared into each others eyes. Washu stood back and held the baby closer. Sasami pulled Aisha back. Aeka and Ryoko locked eyes and synchronized breathing patterns as if they were anticipating each other's attacks. They stood up straight and relaxed their tensed arms. Ryoko hugged Aeka tight.   
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryoko whispered  
  
The tears fell from Aeka's eyes as she returned the hug. "Don't apologize Ryoko."  
  
Washu sighed in relief and Sasami let Aisha go.   
  
Houyoku began to cry. Ryoko turned around and gently took the baby into her arms.   
  
There was a loud crashing sound, followed by hissing and them screaming.  
  
"MIHOSHI HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP AT THE CONTROLS?!"  
  
The blonde haired detective wiped the tears from her eyes "Well if you didn't make me work late last night I would've been wide awake!"  
  
Kiyone grabbed Mihoshi by her collar "Oh my mean the patrol you fell asleep on and never made it to?!"  
  
"Well it's uncomfortable sleeping at my desk and I never left the office because you told me to meet you at midnight!" Mihoshi wrung her hat out.  
  
Everyone watched them from inside the house.   
  
"I guess everyone really is coming home." Ryoko gently rocked Houyoku.  
  
Sasami sighed in relief and walked to the door "Hey you two! It's Christmas! Knock it off and come inside!"  
  
Mihoshi pulled Sasami into a back breaking hug and wept in her arms. "I'm so happy to see everyone!  
  
Kiyone grimaced and held her forehead "We were on vacation. We decided to drop by the house and see how Washu was. We had no idea all of you were coming home. It's a pleasant surprise."  
  
The house became calm at night. The girls had set up the Christmas tree and discussed their searches over coffee. They all realized that it made no sense to even search for Tenchi. They were a family with or without him. Christmas was only a reason for them to get together and think about the bonds they've had with each other.   
  
"I'm so relieved that we're not searching anymore. It hurt my heart to think of Tenchi as missing. He left... he should come back on his own." Sasami solemnly sipped her tea after explaining.  
  
All the women nodded and sat in silence. Houyoku slept peacefully in Ryoko's arms and Aisha fell asleep on the couch hours ago. Everyone had their own families and their one united family. Without Tenchi they still went on.   
  
Aeka gazed down into her tea "Tenchi Muyo."  
  
The girls looked up at her   
  
"What?" Washu turned her gaze to Aeka  
  
"I said... Tenchi Muyo." Aeka placed her cup of tea down.  
  
The girls nodded again.   
  
"Hai, Tenchi Muyo." Ryoko placed her cup of tea down.  
  
Sasami sighed and placed her cup of tea down "Tenchi Muyo."  
  
Washu nodded "Tenchi Muyo."  
  
"Tenchi Muyo" Kiyone whispered.  
  
Aeka spoke reassuringly "We were a family with him and we are still one without him. It may just be Christmas but it's a time for us to bond as a family."  
  
"To Christmas..." Sasami held her glass up high  
  
"To Christmas" The women followed in suit.   
  
The glasses clinked together and they all sat and sipped their tea silently. There came a faint knocking at the door.   
  
Kiyone looked around the room "Everyone's here. Who in the world could that be?"  
  
Mihoshi stood up and walked to the door. She placed her hand against the knob and turned back to face the girls. The door opened with a slow creaking sound. Mihoshi gasped and staggered back. Her face of shock turned into a warm smile. "Welcome home... Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
Sasami turned around and gazed at Ryo-Ohki. "Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
Upon hearing Sasami's voice Ryo-Ohki leaped into Sasami's arms and purred.   
  
Ryoko turned to Ryo-Ohki. "I told her we all came home."  
  
Sasami wiped her tears away "Thank you Ryoko."  
  
Washu smirked "Why don't you just leave the door open. Maybe Tenchi will pop in."  
  
The girls all watched Mihoshi as she held the door. Ryoko looked Mihoshi in the eyes and Mihoshi nodded. The detective let the door shut and she locked it.   
  
"There will be no more visitors. Everyone that should be home is home. Tenchi Muyo." Mihoshi spoke quietly.  
  
The women all turned and gazed towards the Christmas Tree.   
  
  
  



End file.
